


局长夫人

by FairytaleCrosstalk



Category: FTC - Fandom
Genre: ABO, FTC, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleCrosstalk/pseuds/FairytaleCrosstalk
Summary: 民警小刘有一个秘密：他和局长的新婚伴侣有过一腿。
Kudos: 1





	局长夫人

* * *

如果你是一个Alpha，二十几岁，没有对象，住在单位宿舍，你也会像一毛二民警刘川一样，大中午不睡觉，躲在厕所隔间里偷偷撸。意淫对象可能是画报上随便一个艺人，更有可能是局长的新婚伴侣陈东。  
陈东。  
他睡过陈东。  
是什么时候来着？刘川想，这件事久远到他有点记不清了。但他很确定那是陈东还在和秦枫谈恋爱的时候，甚至是秦枫还没辞职的时候，因为盘旋在他脑海里最清晰的画面之一，就是那天下午四点。  
他回宿舍拿东西。门没关好，开了一条缝。他到现在都在怀疑那到底是出于故意还是……总之，他看见了。  
陈东跪在秦枫的窄床上，一丝不挂，腰背细窄，腰窝显眼。床离门太近了，也可能是他太骚，以刘川考警校时蒙混过关的双眼0.8视力，都能清晰地看到他背上鲜红的咬痕，腰上的手印，湿软的穴口，以及大腿上反光的水痕。  
“哥，我不行了，你进来……”陈东哀求着。  
“我怎么教你的？重说。”秦枫站在床边，伸手在他腰上掐了一把，喘了口气，又从他大腿内侧抹了一手的液体，急切地套弄着自己的性器。刘川在心里切了一声。长有什么用，这么细，Omega能爽吗？  
还真能。陈东乖乖按照要求——也可能进行了额外的发挥——带着哭腔求秦枫说，“哥，求你操我吧，我都三天没见你了，刚才我来的时候走在路上水就顺着腿流下来了……”然后就如愿得到了满足。秦枫掐着他的腰顶进去，陈东发出一声绵长的色情的呻吟。刘川硬得很彻底，那根东西被箍在两层布料里得不到释放，隐隐作痛。警服裤子被顶起一大块，内裤开始慢慢被濡湿。  
陈东的手被他男朋友反剪在背后，没有抚慰自己的机会。秦枫动得又重又快，肉体撞击声和水声清晰可闻，军绿色床单上甚至开始有了一小片深色的痕迹。操，这他妈真叫湿得滴水儿，刘川想。自己以前那个卖羊肉串的邻居，他们家女儿，十六岁就有一对雪白圆润的奶子，就知道夹着他的东西摸自己，还管他叫哥哥的那个，好像也没湿到这份儿上。  
陈东的叫声倒并不大，这一点有些出乎刘川的想象。他喘，哼，带哭腔，但音量并不高，哪怕浑身颤抖，也只是发出一些隐忍的哼唧，胡乱嘀咕一些类似于“我想要你的鸡巴”之类的话，总体上像只猫。连秦枫喘的声音都比他大，这又让刘川切了一声：这就不行了？现在射了，人家能吃饱吗？  
也真能。刘川刚想把手伸进自己裤子里，陈东的声音突然拔高了一个调。秦枫猛地喘了一口气，在他屁股上扇了一巴掌，“操！别夹！”但陈东明显并没有服从命令。他整个人绷得像一张弓，挣扎着想把手从束缚里甩脱，无果，然后突然就射了。那股糖桂花味儿直往刘川鼻子里窜。秦枫似乎想缓缓，亦未果，又狠狠动了几下就拔出来，粗暴地把他两条腿并在一起，在他腿缝里挺动了十来下，就彻底投降，大口喘着气，握着自己那根东西射在了他腰上。凹陷的腰窝盛着精液，刘川毫无预兆地射在了裤子里，落荒而逃。  
他开始格外留意陈东。渐渐地他知道陈东确实是个骚货，而且不止有秦枫一个男人；别人他不知道，起码经侦支队那个曹斌就穿过这只破鞋。他听见过他们俩调情，在几百人的大会议室最后一排。刘川趴在倒数第二排的桌子上，他们可能以为他睡着了。一开始是一些不明的轻微响声。然后陈东突然开口，说“你别摸我”。曹斌笑了一声，说怎么，给操不给摸啊？陈东就不说话了。曹斌又问，明天晚上你有空没有？  
“没有。我要和我男朋友看电影。”  
“秦枫啊？啧。你拿他当男朋友？他拿你呢？”  
“你什么意思？他怎么不拿我当男朋友了？”  
“你看看说两句还急了。我没那个意思，我以为你没拿他当男朋友。你不是说我比他粗多了？他塞不满你，你还跟他？”  
“那我跟你你离婚吗？”  
“得得得，算我多管闲事。哎，他把你干尿过没有？上回咱俩在我办公室椅子上，你尿了我一身，衬衣你可还没赔我呢。”  
“我又不是故意的！我说了我不行了让你松手，你非要……我连着高潮几次就会那样，控制不住。”  
“他干你你也控制不住？”  
“嗯。”  
“你让他射里头吗？”  
“他是我男朋友，当然有时候就会……你打听这么多干什么！”  
“我问问不行？你这脾气比你哥还大。”  
“跟我哥有什么关系。”  
“没什么关系。你哥也挺会骑的。”  
接下来就是关于林凯的一些对话，什么他跟韩局乱搞，老韩没离婚的时候他俩就好上了，这些陈芝麻烂谷子的八卦。后来他隐约听见曹斌问了一句，“你住他们家，老韩没把你也——”就扛不住困意，睡着了。  
谁能想到这玩意儿也能一语成谶呢？谁能想到睡小姨子这事儿还他妈能修成正果呢？操。刘川从这些莫名其妙的回忆里回过神来，他得抓紧了，午休还有半小时结束，在这之前他得赶紧给自己来一发。  
他拉开裤链，把已经半硬的东西掏出来握在手里，深吸一口气，开始回放今日重点节目。对，就是那次，唯一的一次，他把陈东睡了，就是在厕所隔间。会议室那事儿之后没几天，他趁陈东吃完午饭到洗手间刷牙，抓着他手腕猛地把他薅进了隔间。陈东吓了一跳，开始还嘴硬，说你干什么？你一个警察打算知法犯法吗？你知道我哥男朋友是谁吗？  
刘川说我知道你哥姘头是副局长，我还知道你男朋友是秦枫，你姘头是曹斌，对吧？秦枫知道这事儿吗？陈东立刻就老实了，而且迅速红了眼圈：“是他逼我的……你别告诉秦枫好不好？”  
说实话，刘川差点就鬼使神差地答应他了，谁让他那么……可怜巴巴。不行，刘川想。“那你总得给我点好处吧？”  
“你也要逼我吗？”陈东盯着他，眼睛里蒙着一层泪。  
“我——”刘川心里乱得要命，觉得自己简直像宰羊羔的屠夫。最后他终于下定了狠心，把陈东推在隔板上，嘴唇贴上他的脖子。“就这一次。”  
陈东的嘴唇又湿又软，舌头滑溜溜捉不住，一亲一吮就发出那种猫一样的哼。刘川边回想边就硬得厉害。他记得自己把手伸进陈东的衬衫里，隔着薄薄的皮肤摸到肋骨，顺着肋骨一根根数上去，捏住乳头，陈东就喘着气往他怀里靠了。他记得陈东主动把衣服撩起来——这时候刘川的手已经摸进了他牛仔裤里，一边含住他的乳头，一边就摸到一手湿黏。刘川拉着陈东的手按在自己裤裆上，含混不清地骂他骚，问他你这么湿了要是没有我你是不是要回办公室自慰你是不是想着秦枫。陈东嗓子里滚过一个模糊的音节，不知道是想表达什么，但这一下唤醒了刘川此前的某些幻想，他把陈东按下去，让他含住自己的……  
”喂？”  
刘川吓得一哆嗦，那根东西软了一半。谁他妈大中午在厕所里打电话，商量什么见不得人的事儿？  
“你到底什么时候能回来啊……”  
陈东的声音。  
刘川一下精神了，他和他的性器官都是。谁？谁什么时候回来？哦，韩局出差了。——也许另有别人？  
“快了是几天？我想你了……”  
嘶，冷。刘川酸溜溜地想。但他不得不承认这让他更加兴奋。alpha出差了寂寞难耐？  
“我不要那个，我要你！”  
啧。要“你”，“你”行吗？说实话他一直怀疑韩局家庭生活的和谐性，陈东那么要，韩绍功可都四十多了，还能行吗？  
“不要。那些东西都不如你，对，那几个都不行，哪有你又热又粗……”  
操，还真行。刘川想起了他和陈东那次，陈东也是这么小声地嘀咕，含含糊糊，说什么“你太粗了”“疼”。  
“开会重要还是我重要？你以前在市里开会还让我中午偷偷去找你呢，我饭都没吃，你还让我咽下去。”  
刘川脑海里的画面又倒带回了前五分钟，陈东蹲在地下给他口交，口腔湿滑高热，姿态乖巧可怜，时不时就会主动给他来个深喉，眼睛被噎得发红含着泪光，让他神魂颠倒，头皮发麻。  
“什么叫你走之前伺候了我三回，你早饭吃得饱晚饭就能不吃吗？都一星期了！按平时的标准你都欠了我八回了——八减三也是五！”  
妈的，吹呢吧。刘川不得不承认自己心虚了一下，然后立马坚定信心：老子一礼拜十六回都没问题！不过韩局那个年纪，经得起这么个骚货可劲儿淘吗？他想，那天他本来只想让陈东给他口交一回，速战速决，所以很快就抓着陈东的头发在他口腔里快速挺动起来，然后如愿射在了他脸上——现在想来应该射在嘴里让他咽下去的。没想到陈东站起来贴在了他身上，脸色绯红，喘着气问他：“哥，你……你还行吗？”  
刘川愣了一下。“什么意思？”  
陈东的手就滑到下面去，握住了他刚刚发泄过的东西，声如蚊蚋：“我……想要。”  
“我想要你……”陈东的声音从隔壁传来，刘川一时甚至分不清是幻觉还是现实。“你就不想吗？哥，你没想着我自己弄吗？嗯……你想让我说什么？”  
刘川不知道自己是该继续电影回放，还是该听现场直播。他的阴茎已经高高勃起，按也按不下去，前端不断吐出一些液体，几乎能让他藉此想象陈东那两个湿滑的洞穴。  
“我怎么知道那天怎么回事？我好好地在车里和你说话，你非要凑过来亲我，还摸我那儿，你又不是不知道我最怕被你那样摸……你还说回家再……我都湿成那样了，车库又没人……”  
“我最喜欢——不是电影院那次！我喜欢……我喜欢在阳台上……你记得吗，有一次你大清早起来就发疯，窗帘也不拉，就把我抱到阳台上去，让我贴着玻璃……嗯，我喜欢你从后面操我，那样特别深……那次我不就被你干尿了吗？”  
“等你回来我们在沙发上来一次好不好？我特别喜欢你在沙发上抱我亲我，你一过来我就湿了……我想骑你，哥，你说点什么吧……”  
陈东的声音开始发抖，刘川的喘息也越来越急，他不得不用手捂住嘴避免惊动陈东。最要命的是他开始听见一些水声，操，这他妈是自个儿用手捅着玩儿呢吗？刘川又爽又紧张，几乎听不清陈东说什么，耳边只有一些嗡鸣，水声又被无限放大；他下腹绷紧，一阵阵的酸麻涌上来，他加快了手上的速度，快感终于洪水般席卷而来……“操！”  
刘川射在了自己手心里。隔壁突然安静了。


End file.
